Conventional microclimate control systems typically are unable to remove significant amount of liquid from the vicnitiy of a patient, as may be needed for patients who suffer from incontinence, and/or are not designed to provide an effective means for adjustably drawing liquid and moisture from a patient while avoiding excessive cooling of a patient. As such, there is a need to develp a system that may facilitate rapid evaporation/removal of liquid and/or moisture while regulating heat loss of the patient.